


Please Be Naked

by tomholland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut, Spencer Reid smut, idk - Freeform, matthew gray gubler smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomholland/pseuds/tomholland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew invites his girlfriend to his new house in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I’m going to work on my writing abilities, I haven’t written in quite a while. When i was moved from honors English and speech I’ve lost interest in writing but i here i am. I spent about 4 hours writing just one chapter and/or story. If you’re interested in a new chapter or something different please feel free to message me x  
> p.s. there are errors I’m assuming

“You know I love you right ?” she said as she caressed his cheek. Throughout the afternoon Matthew has been complimenting her and telling her how much he loves her. She however ran around the house trying to escape his grip and kisses, giggling and exhausted they both laid on his bed. She admitted to herself and him that she too loves him, every few mins or so she repeats what she has admitted.

  
“I do, and I hope you know I love you too.” He said smiling and his eyes crinkling.

  
“I want to watch T.V.,” she demanded with her soft voice.

  
He turned around to grab the remote and as soon as he was going to turn to her, she turned to her right side and he gave the remote to her and spooned her. She made her self comfortable and Matthew tried to not notice the friction.

  
She wiggled a bit more and then turned on the T.V., while waiting for the right time to press Smart Hub, she turned her arm back and just touched his face as if trying to annoy him, he then playfully took her fingers into his mouth.

  
“Ow,” she muttered,“someone is too playful.”

  
He used his left arm to hug her and pull her closer to him.

  
“I,” he kissed her neck,“love,” once again,“you.”

  
“I love you too,” she giggled softly and turned on what ever she wanted to watch.  
After about 30 mins into the show, she started to get uncomfortable so she made an effort to get comfortable without waking up Matthew, his soft snores tickled her neck which made it almost impossible to move and not make noise.

  
She got a bit to close to his crotch but she found that position much better, he then hugged her tight as if it was just an instinct.

  
He then moaned which almost made her laugh, she thought it’d be funny if she moved a bit more. It only made him more attached to her and he started to kiss the back of her neck as he barley opened his eyes.

  
“You’re too much,” he said in a low voice just as he gave her cute little neck bruises.

  
She turned around to face him and just stare into his eyes.

  
“God, I love your hair,” she said and ran her fingers through his hair.

  
She sat up and then went on to straddle his thighs and leaned in, he smiled just before the room felt hot. His hands were gripping to her hips as she started to roll them. He then sat upward not letting go of their kiss.

  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked once they needed air.

  
“Yes,” she responded then taking off his shirt and pulling off his pants leaving him in his boxer briefs and her in sweats and her bra. He touched her shoulder and she lifted her arms as if telling him to remove her bra. As soon as she was bare from the top, he shifted their positions and slid off her sweatpants. The only thing keeping them from being completely exposed were her underwear and his boxers.

  
He took his time just staring at her body, until she was just aching.  
“Touch me,” she said in a withering voice.  
He started to kiss and nibble st her nipples which made her arch her back.

He trailed kisses down to her core. He applied pressure where her nub was and ran smooth little circles above the fabric, she tried not to moan but a few slipped which caused Matthew to smirk in satisfaction. When he noticed the wet patch on her panties he knew she might unravel in a few seconds, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her eyes, she nodded. He took the opportunity to push the underwear aside and slip two slender fingers in her wet core.

  
She moaned, her breathing was uneven as she began to feel a sensation from within her.

  
“I’m,” she paused,“I’m close.”

  
He enjoyed what he was doing to her and how he made her feel, he leaned to her ear and said,“Come princess.”

  
It was just enough to make her come undone and made her moan one last time before ending with Matthew’s name. He gave her a few seconds to recover from it.  
“I need you,” she whimpered as he started to rub her once again. He wanted to give in, but he just started rubbing a lot more until she came again,“Oh god, please Matthew. Please,” her begging made him realize his length was throbbing and almost in pain.

He slipped off his briefs and positioned right at her entrance, he leaned in to kiss at her neck and slowly enters her as she wraps her arms were wrapped around him just as her legs were too, her nails dug into his back. His arms were holding him up but at times he would hold on to the headboard.

  
“Touch yourself,” he told her, she let go of his body and her right hand soon starting pleasuring her sensitive part, Matthew still moving in and out.

  
“Matt…..Matthew I’m gonna,” she then started to feel a much more powerful orgasm. Her loud moans were just enough to make Matthew feel weak, which she noticed,“Let’s switch.”

  
He nodded and laid back, letting her take charge. She positioned his length and slowly slid down, Matthew’s hands were latching on to her hips as she started to move he started to move his hips upward, still keeping on rhythm she kissed his neck leaving few bruises that couldn’t be covered.

  
His hands wandered on her back then back down just above the curve of her bum, he guided her moves which sped up. Their moans echoed on the walls of the large room, soon they were left panting and holding on to each other.

  
“I love you,” he told her one last time before falling asleep on her stomach.

  
“I know, you told me like 100 times today,” she moved his hair from his face, she knew that he couldn’t hear her anymore,"I really do love you, maybe your hair even more."


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gives her a few reasons to stay.

I woke up early at around 6 am to my phone ringing and a voicemail from my mother saying that I must head back home. I've got studies to do and work, my small trip to Vegas turned to a 2 week vacation where mostly Matthew and I would play around, make stuffed animals basically any childish thing we could do around the house.

When we'd get tired we would lay on eachother on the couch, stare at the stars from the backyard sliding glass window until we fell asleep. When I woke up I'd make breakfast and get surprised from behind by Matthew wanting attention.

I began to think what I should do, I have a semester to finish before my junior year. I could always just finish this next semester but I'd make paperwork a lot harder. This is the most fun I've had with Matthew indoors.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Matthew asked rubbing his eyes and his hair in his face.

"Nothing, just thinking," I answered looking at the ceiling.

"about what?" He laid next to me grabbing a hold of my hand.

"What I'm doing here, I've missed two weeks of school and midterms are in less than a month, college is a but more free than high school but it's hard to get back on track in classes."

"You can always become my trophy wife and live off me," he joked.

"I'm not going to be a trophy wife," I giggled.

"Move in with me, you can do online classes. We could spend time with eachother on our free time," he said as he was holding himself up with his left arm looking at me.

"Free time? Matthew you spend countless hours in LA. Meaning you won't have free time unless it's mostly spent on an airplane or long road trip back here."

"Then come with me to the set, you can do your work at the conference room or even as you watch us film."

"I don't like talking about plans. I have so much to do and I would really like to be with you most of the time although I think it'll get to being too much sometime soon."

"Please stay," he said moving my hair out of my sight,"I miss you most of the time, I love to feel you next to me, I love to know that you're me safe with me, I love spending time with you. I love you for just being with me through these tough months."

"Give me a really good reason to stay."

"I'll give you a few," he said leaning down to kiss me and his hands trailing down to touch me. I had a clean pair of his briefs on which gave him easy access to touch me.

"Remind me to call to make an appointment with my school," I panted. 

 


	3. Toaster Strudels and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating Toaster strudels x

It was about three in the afternoon and I was making toaster strudels. Matthew has been passed out for about an hour. As much as I love him after I told him he has been showering me in kisses and just taking things far to the point where pleasure almost became painful.

"Can I have a strudel? I'm hungry," he said rubbing his eyes and leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah sure, can you get the cream cheese? I assume it's in the box."

"No problem," he walked towards me and kissed my cheek then headed towards the refrigerator opening the left door to the freezer side and taking out the strudel box.

 

"Will you stay?" Matthew asked laying on my chest and eating his strudel, his hair was all over the place which tempted me to brush it to the side.

"I don't know, and please don't start me up. I'm starting to think that you're becoming a sex addict. If I have known that you would be like this I'd of waited until we would have gotten married."

"Is this a way of telling me you'll move in if we get married and we could go at it like rabbits?"

"God, no. I'm just saying at this rate you should be sleeping at least all day."

"I just enjoy finally showing you how much I love you," he pouted.

"I need to take a shower, really bad," I said trying to get up but he kept me down and continued to lay on me.

"Can I go with you?"

"Matthew, it's been about a day with you and I just going at it about every one or two hours, I think it's time for me to shower. It's going to be disgusting if I don't," finally getting out of his grip I grabbed his goofy looking robe and went to the bathroom.

About 20 mins into the shower, I saw Matthew's silhouette getting undressed, I turned around now facing the shower and washing my face.

"I decided to take a shower as well and not waste water so here I am," he said grabbing a hold of my hips pressing my back closer to him.

"Damn it."

 

  
I was blow drying his hair as he painted his nails with my dark purple nail polish.

"This color suits me, I think my nails look cute," truthfully they looked horrible, but he looked genuinely excited thinking he did a great job.

"I think your hair is cute," I said finishing up the wet tips.

"Have you given any thought about moving in?"

"I have for a few moments when you weren't distracting me. I'll agree on a few conditions."

"Lay them on me," he said hoping off the bathroom counter.

"Please no more sex all day, as much as I love you, I can't keep going like this."

"Well consent is always key so you got it princess," he said kissing my forehead," continue."

"I get to be in charge of decorating the house."

"Mi casa Es tu casa."

"I'll think of the rest later, but before I officially move in let's try out the bath,"

"But we just got out of the shower, why a bath now?..... Never mind I love baths," he said taking off his robe. "Maybe we can try the bathroom counter later too."

 


End file.
